VAS A DOMARME O A ENAMORARME
by Noelia Marquez
Summary: Draco desafía a la tradición familiar de los Malfoy. Hermione huye de su boda con Ron. Harry desaparece ante un llamado. Lobos de día.Ron demuestra que nunca fue el ingenuo y débil que todos pensaban. La historia de una guardiana y sus mascotas que despertaron después de mil años.
1. Chapter 1

**V****AS A ****D****OMARME O A ****E****NAMORARME**

**ACLARACIÓN****: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.**

**Iba a hacer esta aclaración al final, pero cambie de parecer, este fic ya lo habia publicado antes, hace muchos años atrás, y luego di de baja mi cuenta, inclusive tenía otro nombre (Sakura Niwa).**

**Ahora al leer mi historia nuevamente, me doy cuenta que quiero compartirla.**

**Esta historia fue la más importante que escribí. Nació de una canción, de un sueño estando despierta. Así que aquí la dejo, de nuevo. Sin modificación alguna, tal como la primera vez.**

**Ojala y sea de su agrado.**

…**. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. **

-Draco no te atrevas a convocarlo, él es muy poderoso!- le gritó furioso su padre.

-Mira Padre! El y yo somos lo mismo, él es mi pasado y yo soy su presente...Así que no me molestes, solo debo convocarlo y vendrá!

En ese momento entraba Narcisa:

-Draco escucha a tu Padre, por favor!

-Madre también dudas, es que nadie confía en mi poder!

-No es eso Draco,- le dijo su padre bastante nervioso-...Es que Dragis siempre estaba con su guardiana con Kiabella, ella lo ayudaba, lo cuidaba; y vos no sabes donde esta ella. Y todo por tu maldito orgullo, que no la has encontrado!- le reprochó nuevamente su padre.

Draco se puso furioso:

-Yo no voy a depender de una maldita sangre impura nunca!- y luego de exteriorizar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, lo convocó. Draco no llegó a percatarse, a su alrededor todo se volvió oscuridad bajo un silencio sepulcral.

"_Acaso he muerto?"_

Mientras tanto en el salón de los espejos de la mansión Malfoy, ambos padres miraban como el cadáver inerte de su hijo yacía tendido sobre el frio y hermoso mármol.

-Siempre supe que era un imbécil, pero no para tanto!

Narcisa tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas:

-Cuánto dormirá? Es tan joven solo tiene diecisiete.

-Es un imbécil y se lo merece. Dormirá hasta que ella despierte, si es que despierta.

Y llevaron el cuerpo de su hijo mayor a su alcoba, en donde yacería hasta el día en que ella, su guardiana viniera a buscarlo.

Porque según la historia, según los libros, ellos estarían juntos por siempre y si uno nacía el otro también nacería, y si uno despertaba el otro también despertaría. Tal vez no se amarían pero estarían juntos por siempre.

De eso no había duda.

Hermione ya tenía 21 años, y aunque muy pocos lo pudieran creer, había encontrado al amor de su vida en la persona menos esperada por todos: su mejor amigo de la infancia, Ron Weasley. Estaban ambos profundamente enamorados y se estaban por casar y ella sentía que estaba en una nube de felicidad. Su vida era tal como ella deseaba, y por nada del mundo pretendía cambiarlo ni por nadie.

Que equivocada que estaba.

-Nerviosa doctora?- le preguntó una joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego.

Hermione la miró sonriente y le dijo:

-Y quien no estaría nerviosa, Ginny. Me caso dentro de diez minutos...Acaso vos no lo estarías?

Ginny le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Cinco minutos después salía del cuarto para terminar de preparar todo. Hermione estaba sentada en una de las sillas y se observaba en el espejo:

"_Ok! Es el gran día!"_

Pero antes de salir, entró Harry, quien no se veía muy bien. Estaba demacrado y su piel mucho más pálida:

-Harry estas bien? Te ves cansado, parece que no has tenido una buena noche?

-Mione no sentís nada raro?

Ella lo miró extrañada, y a la vez preocupada:

-No Harry, para mi está todo bien. No me asustes, pasó algo malo?

El negó con la cabeza, y le sonrió:

-Perdona debe ser el cansancio por tanto trabajo- hizo una mueca- por ser auror, por qué no fui profesor? Me lo puedes decir?

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-Bueno creo que ha llegado la hora, no crees? Va a entregarme, Señor Potter?

Harry le sonrió:

-Hermione vos sos como mi hermana, y si alguna vez él hace algo mal... me decís. Vos te lo mereces, vos te mereces lo mejor.

Ella lo abrazó y él la estrechó muy fuerte contra él. Al soltarla, sus ojos se perdieron en el cuello de su amiga:

-Hermosa curva, Mione.

-De qué curva me hablas?

Y Harry sin vergüenza alguna, recorrió con su índice uno de los lados de su cuello:

-De esta curva.

Ella se sonrojó y optó por el silencio. Ambos salieron hacia el altar.

La música comenzó a sonar de fondo, era una melodía hermosa que te invitaba a avanzar. Harry la llevaba del brazo y ella avanzaba firme y sin nerviosismo. Al pararse frente al altar, y ver a Ron todo cambio. Algo en ella se mostró reacio, ante el contacto con la mano de quien era el amor de su vida.

"_Que me pasa, que es esto tan raro que estoy sintiendo?"-_ inconscientemente miró hacia donde estaba Harry, y notó algo, él estaba aun mas pálido. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí?. También había algo más, lobos, aullidos de lobos se oían afuera de la iglesia, daba la sensación de que le estaban dando la bienvenida a algo terrible, a algo nefasto.

"_O tal vez a algo distinto?",_ sugirió una voz dentro de su conciencia. Ella se asustó más, y como Ron se percató de esto, le aferró con fuerza la mano de ella.

-Estas bien?- le susurró dulcemente.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Pero no, no estaba bien. Nada ahí estaba bien.

El cura comenzó a hablar, ella no oía las palabras, no podía escuchar las palabras, que era lo que estaba diciendo. Todo a su alrededor se mostró confuso, renuente a su entendimiento.

"_Qué me pasa?"_

El cura entonces pronunció las palabras mágicas:

-Hermione Jane Granger aceptarías como esposo a Ron Weasley. Para amarlo y...

Pero ella dejó de escuchar, de pronto al escuchar esas palabras, al entender su significado, al entender que se trataba de la persona con la cual debería compartir toda su vida, otra imagen le vino a la cabeza. La de él: su peor enemigo, la imagen de Draco Malfoy.

E hizo lo inevitable, que desencadenó el fin de una época y el principio de otra: tan solo retrocedió un paso. Al asustarse al pensar en Draco dio un paso para atrás y todo fue como tenía que ser.

De pronto, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par, y una multitud de murciélagos entraron volando hacia el altar. No importaba que fuera de día, ellos revoloteaban sobre los invitados, sin embargo había a una persona a la que no perturbaban, a Harry.

-Por qué a vos no te molestan?- le preguntó Hermione en la confusión, en medio del caos.

Harry la miró a los ojos, y le susurró:

-Te le pareces mucho, pero no eres ella.- Y sin decir nada mas, desapareció del lugar, sin embargo los murciélagos siguieron ahí.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Y dejó que su instinto la guiara, salió corriendo de la iglesia. Pero en su intento, fue detenida por Ron.

-Pero que pretendes hacer, Hermione?

Y ella sin saber por qué actuó como actuó, le gritó:

-Déjame, él me necesita- y sin más salió corriendo. Desapareció antes de que Ron la pudiera seguir.

Lo que ella no se imagino, que Ron tal vez y sabia más de lo que todos creían.

-Hermione me pagarás con sangre lo que hoy has hecho.

Ella apareció en un hermoso salón rodeado de espejos, que iban desde el suelo hasta el principio de la hermosa cúpula que conformaba el techo.

-Pero qué es este lugar?

Y de lejos escucho una pequeña risita. Una dulce e infantil risa.

…..

Narcisa Malfoy era una mujer llena de lujo y aunque todos pensaran que eran una familia fría y sin corazón, Lucius su esposo, la amaba con locura como ella a él. Por eso le había dado tantos hijos aunque el destino se había empeñado en quitárselos antes de poder disfrutarlos. Solo le había dejado a Draco, pero ahora el yacía inmerso en un profundo sueño. Y solo Dios sabía cuando despertaría.

Luego de que Draco cayera en tal profundo letargo, la guerra contra Voldemort se había desatado. Y aunque al final Lucius había ayudado a la Orden, muchos mortifagos no se lo perdonaron y por eso lo comenzaron a buscar para matarlo a él y a su familia. Y Lucius nunca permitiría que algo malo le pasara a su esposa o a su único hijo con vida. Nunca lo permitiría. Por eso motivo, habían huido. Nadie sabía dónde estaban ni siquiera los de la Orden, solo así estarían a salvo.

De todo eso habían pasado cinco años. Cinco años que la familia Malfoy estaba escondida, quien sabe dónde, esperando el momento para volver a surgir. Porque ellos sabían que algo malo estaba por venir, lo podían sentir en el aire.

…..

Esa risa, que cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, era la de un niño. Hermione no sintió miedo, eso fue algo que le extrañó muchísimo:

-Quién eres?- preguntó con suavidad y dulzura.

De pronto, tras la puerta se asomó una pequeña cabecita rubia, de hermosos ojos grises. Era un pequeño que tendría siete años, no más.

-Hola!-le saludó Hermione con dulzura.

El niño entró al gran salón y de pronto, un aire suave inundo el ambiente, era como una hermosa brisa de verano, cálida y suave. Y sin intención alguna, Hermione tuvo el impulso de ver al cielo, hacia esa hermosa cúpula, que por arte de magia, en ella apareció un hermoso Dragón amarillo verdoso.

-Eres tú, no?

El nene le sonrió y ella le dijo:

-Mucho gusto! Yo me llamo Hermione y tú debes ser...- y en su mente como en su boca se dibujaron las siguientes palabras-... y tú eres Jean.

El nene le sonrió aun más y corrió a sus brazos.

-Has vuelto!

Y sin saber porque lo dijo, le contestó:

-He vuelto.

Y luego de decir esas palabras en el salón fueron apareciendo, más niños: primero dos adolescentes de diecisiete años. Al aparecer ellos el ambiente paso de la suavidad de la brisa a los fuertes calores de los desiertos y, luego, a los fuertes fríos polares. Los jóvenes le sonrieron y muy caballerosos se presentaron:

-Mucho gusto, Hermione!-dijeron a coro. Luego habló un joven de mirada fogosa:

-Yo soy Ian.

-Y yo soy Iván.- su mirada era más fría y más calculadora.

-Hola!

Y por último, llegó al salón, la dulzura y delicadeza de la primavera. Su cabello rubio lacio largo y sus hermosos ojos grises la transformaban en un ángel:

-Bonjour- su timidez, le agradó mucho a Hermione, le hizo acordar a cuando ella misma era una niña- Mucho gusto, me llamo Celina.

-Pues mucho gusto! Yo soy Hermione y creo saber porque estoy aquí, no?

Ian le sonrió, su galantería la llevaba a flor de piel:

-Pues si lo sabes!

Iván hablo luego:

-Vos sos nuestra guardiana, eres tú... la Guardiana de los Dragones de Los Malfoy.

Hermione al oír ese apellido, asocio los rasgos físicos a su eterno enemigo, y sin poder evitarlo cayó desmayada en medio del salón. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos vio que en la cúpula estaban los cuatro dragones: el pequeño amarillo, uno rojo, uno azul pálido, casi un gris glacial y una hermosa dragona de color rosa fuerte y negro. Pero lo que no notó, fue que quedaba un lugar, había un quinto dragón que en esos momentos estaba volviendo a nacer.

Draco se retorcía en su cama, estaba solo, nadie a su alrededor y aunque no podía evitar sentir el dolor sus ojos no se abrían, él quería abrirlos pero algo se lo prohibía y el dolor cada vez aumentaba mas. Y sus gritos resonaban en toda la casa.

Hermione por su parte, yacía desmayada en medio del gran salón de la mansión Malfoy, con los cuatro niños a su alrededor. Pero ella estaba en otro lugar, y no precisamente sola.

-Dónde estoy?- preguntó desconcertada, al hallarse sola en un gran salón rodeada de columnas imponentes de mármol negro, todo el salón era de un mármol negro.

-Pero a quien tenemos aquí? Si es la sangra sucia más inteligente de todo Hogwarts: Hermione Granger.

Ella se volteó y lo vio. Y casi se muere al darse cuenta que le encantaba verlo.

"_Pero como puede agradarme verlo...Si es un idiota, un estúpido, un egocéntrico, un... dios, pero que hermoso que esta...Dios no permitas que piense eso!"._ Ella misma negaba con la cabeza, Draco la miraba extrañado.

-No me digas que sos vos sangre sucia. Eres vos, di que no, por favor?

Ella lo miró mal, muy mal:

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero aunque no se bien de que se trata todo esto. Solo sé que si soy yo.

-Dios! Que castigo!

-Lo mismo dijo!

Ambos se miraron y algo raro ocurrió. De fondo o tal vez al unísono en su mente, un hermoso vals empezó a sonar. Y ellos obedecieron a la música y se acercaron:

-Me permite bailar con usted?

Ella no dijo nada, solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y le tendió su mano. De pronto, el salón estaba lleno de gente y ellos vestidos de gala, ambos hermosos y sublimes, empezaron a danzar, al compás del vals.

La gracia de sus movimientos, la sincronización de sus pasos y la profundidad de sus miradas, los habían transformado en la pareja que mas llamaba la atención, ellos eran el centro del universo.

-Quien es toda esta gente, Malfoy?

-Ni me preguntes que no se. Debe ser un recuerdo, no te parece?

-Seguramente pero de quien?

De pronto una voz los sacó del momento:

-Este recuerdo es de Kiabella y mío. De sus ancestros.

**Saludos.**

**Noelia Marquez. **


	2. Chapter 2

**V****AS A ****D****OMARME O A ****E****NAMORARME**

**ACLARACIÓN****: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.**

**Segundo capítulo. Perdón la demora. Y gracias por sus palabras de apoyo.**

…**. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. **

-Nuestros ancestros?- pregunto extrañadísima Hermione, aun tomada de la mano de Draco.

El hombre que portaba esa voz, apareció de las sombras, y ambos jóvenes se asustaron bastante. Era tremendamente parecido a Draco, solo que más robusto, pero muy parecido.

-Por Dios Draco! Es igual a vos! A no, vos sos mas menudito!

Draco la miro mal:

-Cállate estúpida! Usted quién es?- le preguntó, con su clásico y tan poco extrañado, tono de superioridad.

El hombre soltó una risa, al ver la expresión de Hermione, y más al escuchar, el comentario de esta.

-Ahí va otra vez, la burra al trigo, Draco que no sos un dios para decir, salta y que todos salten. A vos te falta...-lo meditó unos instantes-... amabilidad, eso es lo que te falta.- Se volteó hacia donde estaba el otro hombre. Y muy educadamente le habló:

-Discúlpelo, es cortito de – se golpeó la cabeza.- Podría decirme quien es usted, si es tan amable?

El hombre le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza:

-Yo soy Dragis Malfoy!

Hermione quedó helada ante la confesión y Draco casi se cae.

-Tu eres mi tátara tatarabuelo!- exclamó Draco, aun impresionado.

Dragis lo meditó:

-Sí creo que sí, pero no sé, tal vez hubo más adelante mío, que se yo! La cuestión es que si ustedes hoy están aquí, es porque el destino lo decidió así. Yo les voy a contar la historia:

"_Todo comenzó hace mil años, yo nací siendo el primer Malfoy no solo inglés, ya que nuestra familia había huido de nuestra tierra de origen, sino nací siendo también el primer Malfoy animago. Imagínate, el orgullo de mi padre, pero lo que él nunca se imaginó, fue en lo que me transformaría. Cuando cumplí cinco años, manifesté mi verdadera naturaleza: la de un Dragón. Mi padre estaba más que orgulloso, pero mi madre empezó a preocuparse y con lógica razón. Mi agresividad iba en aumento y lastimaba a cualquiera que quisiera detenerme, fue en ese momento que cometí un error el cual me costó la paz en mi vida._

_Al cumplir los quince años mi rebeldía estaba incontrolable, hacia lo que quería y nadie me decía nada. Mis padres se habían terminado peleando por mi culpa: mientras papá estaba orgullosos, mi madre estaba muy preocupada. Una noche tormentosa, era una noche muy salvaje, me trasforme. Perdí el poco control que tenia e hice una gran destrucción, pero lo que no me había dado _cuenta y cuando lo hice era ya muy tarde, es que en ese ataque lastime gravemente a mi madre."

La mirada de Dragis al relatar ese hecho se lleno de lagrimas, tanto Hermione como Draco notaron que el peso de sus conciencia era todavía muy alto.

"_Casi me muero, cuando al volver a ser yo, la vi tendida en el suelo sangrando. Ni siquiera sé como seguí con vida. Mi madre murió en mis brazos, pero antes de hacerlo murmuró un hechizo: decía que había alguien que siempre que yo existiera o existiera un dragón Malfoy estaría para cuidarlo y domarlo. Y como castigo por perder mi cordura, juró que siempre esa persona seria mujer y seria lo que yo mas repudiaba..."_

A lo que Draco acotó:

-Las sangres sucias!

-Exacto!- sin embargo y obviando la mirada asesina de Mione hacia Draco, siguió con su relato:

"_Los días posteriores fueron tremendos para mi, y un día harto ya del peso de la muerte de mi madre sobre mis hombros, decidí quitarme la vida. Me dirigí hacia los barrancos en donde hoy está el colegio y camine hasta llegar a la orilla y mire hacia abajo. Les juro que no tenía miedo, era lo que más deseaba, hasta que la escuché a ella."_

-A quien?- preguntó curiosa Hermione.

Y Draco le contestó:

-Kiabella, tonta!

Ella se sonrojó, por su torpeza.

Dragis sonrió:

"_Fue raro, al oírla pensé que se trataba de un ángel, pero al darme cuenta vi que era una estúpida sangre sucia que había en el pueblo. La odie durante años, y de pronto viene y antes de suicidarme me dice: 'Maldito infeliz, como que te tengo que cuidar, porque no te pagas una niñera o una chaperona'. No sé cómo no la mate en ese momento, lo único que recuerdo que empezamos a discutir, y desde ese día no nos separamos mas. Y yo nunca más volví a aquel acantilado. Ni siquiera cuando ella se me fue."_

-Ella murió?- le preguntó Draco, que aunque tratara de evitarlo se había emocionado.

Dragis asintió:

-Fue la peste. Yo morí poco después. Y desde entonces estamos juntos.-miró hacia la entrada del salón y allí estaba parada una joven hermosa de cabellos largos castaños y llenos de hermosos bucles. Se parecía bastante a Hermione. –Ven Kiabella, ven ellos son.

La joven se acercó y les dijo sonriente:

-Que linda pareja que hacen. Ustedes se dieron cuenta antes de sus sentimientos, nosotros tardamos un poco más, no Dragis?

El muchacho le sonrió:

-Tienes razón!

Draco y Hermione se alejaron lo más que pudieron el uno del otro y horrorizados exclamaron:

-Qué horror!

-Nunca!

-Antes me hago Gay!

Hermione lo miró mal, muy mal:

-Antes acepto a Crayble o a Goyle!

-Te has ido al carajo!

- Vos también, así que cállate!

-Bueno niños no era para que reaccionaran así, fue un error de mi esposa tranquilos.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron pálidos:

-Sr. usted quiere decirnos que yo me tengo que casar con esto!- y lo señaló con su dedo índice.

Dragis soltó una carcajada, y tanto Kiabella como Draco se pusieron colorados, el de rabia, ella de vergüenza.

-No tranquila. Kiabella y Yo nos enamoramos. Pero eso no es obligatorio. Pero si que van a permanecer juntos por siempre. Vos lo vas a cuidar de que no se lastime y no lastime al resto. Además vienen tiempos difíciles y es necesario que estén muy juntos. Deberán ser amigos.

Es imposible de describir las expresiones de horror de ambas caritas.

En otro lugar, los cuatro dragones intentaban despertarla, llevaba más de cinco minutos desmayada y parecía estar muerta. El pequeño Jean, la movía y la llamaba atemorizado:

-Hermione!... Hermione!...Va a despertar no chicos?

Ian miró a su hermanito y lo alzó:

-Si pequeño, solo está durmiendo, o tal vez este con...

Tanto Iván como Celina lo miraron intrigados:

-Vos crees que lo haya conocido?

-o que tal vez este con nuestro hermano mayor?

-No sé bien como lo se, pero hoy volveremos a nuestras vidas normales. Por fin, empezaremos a vivir.

Los cuatro sonrieron y siguieron intentando despertarla. Pero no había caso, ella no daba señales de abrir los ojos.

Mientras tanto, Draco se retorcía de dolor en su cama. Sus manos agarraban fuertemente las sabanas, y los alaridos que salían de su garganta horrorizaban a su madre.

-Lucius que vamos hacer? Parece que se estuviera muriendo?

-Tranquila Narcisa solo está naciendo. Es el principio de esto.

Volviendo al salón, ambos jóvenes empezaron a sentir como los llamaban de sus respectivas realidades. Draco cayó de rodillas al suelo y se agarró fuertemente el vientre. El dolor era insoportable.

Hermione al verlo retorcerse de esa manera, se hincó a su lado y trató de ayudarlo. Inconscientemente Draco le tomó su mano y se acostó en su regazo:

-Me duele, Granger. Duele mucho!

-Malfoy!- su voz denotaba cierta angustia. Miró, con cierta desesperación, a Dragis:- Que puedo hacer por él?

-Búscalo y despiértalo!

Y de un momento a otro, ella abrió los ojos y se vio rodeada de los cuatro jóvenes Malfoy.

-He regresado!- Y sin esperar un minuto más, fue hacia donde estaba Draco.

Pero ella no tenía idea donde ir, o tal vez si. Corrió sin dirección alguna y de pronto llegó a un barranco que había. En este se encontraba una especie de altar con cinco pilares rodeándolo, era hermoso, de alguna piedra blanca. Y en el centro lo vio, había una especie de mesa de sacrificio y lo supo. Ese era el lugar.

Sin saber cómo ocurrió apareció en un pasillo oscuro, y a medida que avanzaba las antorchas se iban prendiendo. Entonces lo escuchó, muchos creerían que era gritos pero ella sabía que eran llamados, Draco la estaba llamando. Entró a una habitación y se sorprendió de lo que vio: Draco estaba acostado en una hermosa cama negra, con doseles del mismo color y un tul (negro también, valga la redundancia), cubriendo toda la cama. El muchacho se retorcía del dolor y ella, aunque no sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo hizo. Algo más fuerte que ella le estaba guiando.

Corrió el tul y se acostó sobre él, le costó bastante ya que estaba con su vestido de novia. Inmediatamente de eso, el abrió los ojos y la miro a sus ojos; ella le sonrió, el también, ella con dulzura, el con lujuria. Ella le acarició el rostro, el rodeó con sus manos la cintura de ella y la atrajo contra él. Ella lo beso y él le correspondió. Ajenos a todo, afuera una terrible tormenta se desató, las nubes se tornaron negras y el viento se volvió salvaje y furioso, parecían rugidos. Los aullidos de los lobos predominaron en todo Londres. Algo había cambiado y no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta, tanto la sociedad muggle como la comunidad mágica.

Ellos se separaron y el bastante sonrojado, le dijo:

-Muchas gracias por despertarme, pero espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse.

-De nada. Lo mismo opino yo.

Sin embargo, para los padres de Draco que recién habían entrado al lugar y para los cuatro jovencitos que habían llegado al lugar también, no daba la sensación de que no lo querían repetir, porque bien prendiditos que se tenían ambos entre sí.

El la miró y le dijo:

-Que haces con un vestido de novia?

Ella se sonrojó:

-Me estaba por casar cuando todo ocurrió.

Draco la miró muy mal:

-Y quien iba a ser el afortunado?

Ella se sonrojó el triple:

-No lo querrás saber.

Draco entendió el mensaje y empujándola hacia atrás, le dijo:

-Pues olvídate que voy a permitir que mi guardiana se case con ese pobretón. Te tendrás que buscar a alguien mejor. Pero no ese pobretón.

Se levantó de la cama indignado:

-Pero que horror seria!

Hermione estaba muy ruborizada, por un momento había tenido la impresión de que Draco estaba celoso y eso le había gustado mucho. Y por Dios que ese sentimiento era una locura. Eso sí que era horrible.

Todos los demás presentes estaban viendo aquélla escena, anonadados: primero, que Hermione Granger archienemiga de Draco, lo había ayudado a despertar y lo había besado. Luego que Draco Malfoy demostrara una actitud que era más que evidente: celos (cosa que podría haber matado a su padre en otra época). Por último, la soltura con que ambos se hablaban, miraban y actuaban.

Lucius no aguantó más y dijo:

-Hora que expliquen que está ocurriendo aquí?

Y ambos jóvenes recién ahí se percataron de que no estaban solos.

-Yo te lo voy a explicar padre. Pero antes, quienes son ellos cuatro?

Narcisa tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas:

-Draco te presento a tus hermanos- Los empezó a nombrar y a medida que lo hacía cada uno lo saludaba:- Los gemelos: Ian e Iván, Celina y el pequeño Jean.

Draco estaba consternado y les preguntó:

- y ustedes son como...- pero no terminó de formular la pregunta que vio como Hermione asentía con la cabeza.

Las cosas parecían bastante normales, era como si fuera algo común, aunque distaba mucho de serlo. Sin embargo, enseguida el ambiente se volvió confiable.

Lucius rompió el silencio:

-Es hora de volver a Londres.

Hermione respondió:

-Estamos en Londres.

Lucius y Narcisa se rieron:

-Nos referimos a nuestra otra casa en Londres, esta es muy alejada de la ciudad.- le explicó Narcisa.

-Además es hora que los Malfoy vuelvan a la vida.

Y todos emprendieron la marcha de regreso, incluida Hermione. Quien desde ese momento, tendría que compartir el resto de su vida con la familia Malfoy.

"_Pero que irónica es esta vida",_ pensó para sí, Hermione.

En otro lugar, un muchacho de ojos verdes se refugiaba de los rayos del sol.

-Tanta luz me está matando!

-Deja de quejarte, que no te vas a volver cenizas... peor yo que ni siquiera puedo andar en dos extremidades!

Harry comenzó a reírse:

-De que te quejas, es solo hasta que la sangre cambie, luego lo dominaras a tu antojo, menos cuando haya luna llena. En mi caso, ser vampiro no me daña tanto, si tenía encanto antes, imagínate ahora. Mis habilidades son irresistibles para cualquiera.

Los dos muchachos se reían:

-Crees que ella habrá aceptado todo sin problemas?

-Hermione?... Yo creo que sí, vos porque no la conoces, pero es muy buena. Tiene un alma muy generosa!

El otro muchacho, que en esos momentos estaba transformado en un hermoso lobo, de pelaje negro y según la luna tal vez azul, lo miro:

-Fue muy tonto no estar todos juntos, pero creo que a la vez fue inevitable. Fue el destino.

-Tienes razón, a eso yo lo llamo destino!

Llegaron a la mansión Malfoy:

-Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar!-exclamó contenta Narcisa.

Hermione nunca en su vida había estado tan intimidada. Sin embargo al cruzar el umbral tuvo una extraña sensación. Se volteo a ver a Draco y le preguntó:

-Acaso estamos olvidando algo?

-Sabes, que yo siento lo mismo! Pero qué?

Y como no conocían la respuesta, decidieron restarle importancia. Mal o bien, si era importante, ya saldría a la luz.

**Saludos.**

**Noelia Marquez. **


End file.
